


Hungry like the wolf

by freedbowtruckle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Consensual, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of the Other Losers, PWP without Porn, Party, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn with Feelings, Richie tries to be a therapist, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, just a bit tipsy, they're not really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: When Eddie agreed to come along to a party this was not how he thought the day would end. Featuring Good Looking Best Friend and Lowered Inhibitions.





	Hungry like the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I went to bed for a good night's sleep, instead my brain forced me to write this. The beginning was added later to make a story out of the smutty pieces in my phone, which is only relevant because I write better at night (unfortunately) and the beginning is meh.   
I have at least three other Reddie stories in progress that I need to continue and yet this is what I do to myself.

Parties are not really Eddies thing, he’d be the first to admit that, but it was better than spending the evening alone at his place. He’s never seen the point in dressing up fancy just to get shitfaced and ruin the fancy getup.

Well, not until Beverly, the designated drunk driver of the week, stops by his house and Richie the trashmouth Tozier steps out of the car to give him a wave. Eddie hasn’t seen him this dressed-up since prom and even then he hadn’t bothered to tame his unruly curls with a brush.

Now Eddie wonders if this is the same person he calls his best friend. He makes his way to the car, feeling oddly underdressed in his blue polo shirt because hell, Richie is wearing an incredibly flattering dark shirt with a decent pair of blue ripped jeans that Eddie didn’t even know he owned.

“Hey Eddie!” The other losers call in a row as he sits down beside Richie, and he for once can’t wait to get to the party already so he can get out of the car.

Fast forward a bit into the night. Mostly an uneventful evening, so far Eddie has had time to see an either incredibly impressive, or incredibly stupid display of downing an entire bottle of Vodka, but no one had had to go to the hospital yet, so the guy was probably fine.

He’s also just barely avoided getting red wine and other colourful drinks on his light blue shirt and eventually he’s so done with drunk people that when Richie offers him a small tequila, he accepts it and downs it in one gulf.

Richie laughs and Eddie rolls his eyes. He is thankful that Richie stayed by his side instead of scattering through the house like the other losers, even more thankful that Richie seems to be in a pretty sober state.

They spend half an hour just talking about everything an nothing, taking trips to the bathroom like seemingly every other guest, throwing their usual obscenities against each other in a joking manner until Richie announces that he needs some air. Without any other loser in sight Eddie naturally follows him out into the garden where a lot of people apparently has gotten the same idea because the windows and doors towards the street are open to allow people to hear Duran Duran outside as well. They quickly navigate through the mass of bodies to find a pretty deserted spot.

Eddie is about to comment on the beautiful moonlight when Richie gracefully pulls out the cigarette he’s been keeping behind his ear and gently places it between his lips. Eddies eyes are fixed at him as he closes his eyes and carries out the pretend motion of inhaling and exhaling smoke. Richie stopped smoking a while ago, maybe because all the complaining Eddie did about his fake asthma.

He looks ethereal in the dimly lit surrounding, the pink light that seeps out through the windows plays across his face, tints his hair and Eddie can only wish he looks half as good. He looks away before Richie opens his eyes and exhales shakily. His stomach gets that weird tingling sensation that his mother has told him is bad.

Richie calls his name.

“Are you okay? I knew I shouldn’t have given you that tequila”.

“I’m fine”. Eddie sneers, effectively showing that it was his decision.

Richie shrugs and takes a swig from his beer bottle, eyes hooded as he tips his head back. At once, Eddie is as far from okay as he can be. Richie catches him following the motion and smirks around the bottle. Eddie’s pants are beginning to strain, and clearly the tiny bit of alcohol in his system is enough to remove any bit of common sense from his head because instead of looking away and imagining his mom in a bikini or something he continues staring at how the light plays in the dark eyes behind his glasses. Recognition flickers in Richie’s eyes and he coyly trails his gaze down Eddie’s body. He swallows his drink and grins.

“What chick has the honour?”

Once again Eddie’s brain proves itself to be a useless piece of shit as he instead of replying drops his gaze to Richie’s lips. It takes a couple of seconds but then Richie’s mouth forms an “o”. He exclaims as much as well.

“Oh”. He fixes his glasses by pushing at the rim with the hand that’s not holding a bottle.

Eddie notices the slight tremor in it and catches it.

“I didn’t mean to, I just.. I just can’t seem to stop it and it’s wrong because you’re not my girlfriend”.

He blurts it out all at once and Richie gets a deep crease between his eyebrows. Eventually he speaks.

“Did your mother tell you that?”

Eddie drops Richie’s hand in favour of crossing his arms defensively.

“Yeah. What about it, dipshit?”

Richie doesn’t laugh like Richie expects him to, instead he drags a hand through his hair and exhales shakily.

“Have you.. have you ever touched yourself, Eds?”

“No”.

Guilt is burning inside him, there had been that time in the bath before he knew it was wrong, and then that one-or-maybe-a-few-other-times in his bed. He didn’t want Richie to be disgusted with him.

Richie moves his weight from one foot to another and his free hand finds it way to the brim of his glasses again.

“It’s okay, everyone does it. You don’t have to have partner, hell you’re just twenty years old”.

Eddie feels himself tense up. He contemplates what Richie is telling him.

“Everyone?”

“Yes!” Richie nods exaggeratedly, relaxing a bit at Eddie’s reply. “Bill does it for sure, Ben too and presumably Mike and Stanley as well but we haven’t had the talk so that’s just an assumption. But literally everyone on this party, including the chicks”.

A moment of complete silence passes, there’s a break in the music and the only sound to be heard is the talking or shouting people around them. Eddie relaxes a bit and puts his hands in his pockets.

“And you?”

Richie meets his gaze and his tongue flick out to wet his lips.

“Uh yeah, I’m sort of included in the everyone term”.

Eddies mind helpfully provides him with a mental image of Richie in his bed with his hand down the front of his pants and his cheeks heats up. He’s lucky that it can’t really be distinguished in the pale light of the full moon.

He looks at Richie’s parted lips again and in a spur of the moment decision he has placed his index and middle finger on Richie’s bottom lip and pushes lightly. Richie momentarily tenses up but soon he gives in and the fingers slide in like nothing.

The inside of his mouth is, surprise, wet. Eddie trails the row of teeth before sliding them in further along Richie’s tongue. Richie twirls it around the intruding digits and sucks at them lightly, causing Eddies brain to short-circuit. Eddies eyes snaps back to Richie’s who’s looking at him with blown pupils.

Eddie’s not really sure what that means but he likes it. Richie grabs his wrist and disappointment fills Eddie as he pulls them out with a popping sound that is just barely identifiable over the once again playing music.

He keeps his hand on his wrist and Eddie can feel him trembling.

“My tongue feels good in other places too”.

Eddie realises with feeling of surprise that Richie is nervous.

“Do you mean”.. he begins. “down there” he blurts out at the same time as Richie states “your dick” and they’re once again left staring at each other in silence. This time they both blush hard enough for it to be visible, if it would’ve been pitch black outside the heat radiating from their cheeks and necks would probably be enough to give them up.

Eddie thinks of Richie touching him and his entire body screams in favour of that idea. He’s nearly overpowered by the wave of need that engulfs him, and his zipper presses urgently at his erection.

He has said yes before he realises it.

Richie grabs his arm and quickly leads him away from the mass of bodies swaying in the garden. They make it out on the street where Richie determinedly pulls him along for several hundred metres until they reach an old abandoned factory. They make it to the back of the building without having spoken once and the nerves feel like they’re about to make Eddie transcend into another dimension. Before he knows it, Richie has manoeuvred him back against the wall and proceeds by pressing his entire body up against him. He’s hard against his thigh, at least as hard as Eddie. Eddie lets himself sink back against the bricks, feeling overwhelmed by the events. Richie’s breathing is laboured and hot breath hits Eddies ear, then he pulls back, removes his glasses and folds them into his pocket.

Eddie never gets to tell him that it’s a recipe for disaster since Richie cups his face and tentatively melds his mouth with his own.

Eddie gasps against his will, he’s never seen Richie this close up before, he can see every pore, every acne scar and it’s addictive. His hands make it to Richie’s back, digging up beneath the soft material of his shirt to pull him harder against him as if they could join into one. He feels Richie shudder against him and doesn’t get a chance to ask why because his tongue enters his mouth.

The kiss is sloppy from Eddies inexperience, but Richie doesn’t seem to mind as he moves his lips expertly across Eddie’s. Instinctively, Eddie’s hips move forward, looking for anything that can take the strain away and Richie makes a loud sound into his mouth. Eddie wants to hear it again, so he repeats the motion. Richie’s hand that isn’t busy cupping Eddie’s jaw grabs Eddie’s waist and next time Eddie moves his hips forward he meets them with his own. This time Eddie let’s out a sound, and he tenses. Richie notices.

“Too much?”

Eddie doesn’t know, he just knows that he wants everything Richie has to offer.

“No”.

Next time they grind together Richie is a lot more careful, Eddie is moved but lets out a sound nevertheless. So does Richie.

Eddie has heard Richie joke about screaming girls before, but this is nothing like the horror he had pictured. This is a good sound. He wonders if it is because they’re both guys.

As soon as the thought of them both being guys crosses him mind warning bells goes off in his head. He initially ignores them because this is Richie, not a regular homosexual who’s going to give him HIV.

Right?

Richie pulls away when he notices that Eddie kisses back with much less enthusiasm.

“What’s wrong?”

Eddie has never seen Richie allow himself to be this vulnerable and soft before, he regrets making a fuss, but his mother’s words just won’t leave him alone.

“I won’t get HIV, right?”

He nearly whispers the words out, Bill and the others would probably know this stuff and a part of Eddie expects Richie to laugh at him, but he doesn’t. Instead he pauses for a long while, he doesn’t move away through so Eddie waits patiently with a racing heart.

“Your mum again?”

Eddie nods affirmatively and Richie lets his head fall down on Eddie’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Damn that woman. You’re not gonna get HIV from me, I always use protection and I’m really picky about who I do these kinds of things with”.

Instead of feeling reassured, Eddie’s heart sinks. He knows that Richie’s not new in the game and he respects that, even if an ugly possessive feeling sometimes tries to take over him when Richie talks about some girl. But Eddie doesn’t know if he can stand being just one of Richie’s things, so he must know.

“Is this .. am I a thing?”

Richie snaps his head back up from Eddie’s shoulder so fast that it looks like it should hurt. His eyes are wide.

“No! Look I wanted to help you out, sure,” he makes a point by rolling their hips together and Eddie nearly chokes on his own spit, “but I never thought.. I mean I’m all yours if you’ll have me”.

The sheepish expression and the mostly serious reply makes Eddie all warm inside but he doesn’t know how to convey that in words. Instead this time, he’s the one to cup Richie’s face, and Richie makes a surprised sound as their lips meet.

Filled with a newfound sense of security Eddie smiles against his lips. As he pulls back Richie is grinning.

“Does that mean that you want my help or that you want me?”

Eddie rolls his eyes.

“You, but I’m starting to change my mind”.

Richie’s grinning face transforms into an expression of mischief and he sinks down on his knees.

Eddie’s breathing instantly deepens. He’s suddenly hyper aware of his own dick.

“I’m gonna have to prove myself worthy then”. He winks up at Eddie , then pauses and squints. “Hold on”.

He fishes out his glasses and Eddie can’t help the giggle escaping him. Apparently, he’s so nervous that everything seems hilarious. Richie only rolls his eyes at him before switching his attention to the prominent strain. He reaches out to free Eddie from his prison and his had trembles with nerves as he pulls the zipper down and lifts his dick out.

The September air is chilly against him and he lets out an involuntarily shudder. Richie covers his dick with his hand apologetically as he digs through his jeans pocket with the other only to pull out a condom. Eddie forgets how to breathe as Richie rips the foil open with his teeth and places its content between his lips before closing the distance between them to work the condom over his swollen head.

Eddie is sure he’s going to come right there but manages to relax his body as he lets out a loud whine. He threads his fingers deep into Richie’s dark curls and urges him on. Richie lets out an equally needy sound as he works the condom further down the length with only his lips as help. Eddie doesn’t know how he’s going to pull that off, and eventually he reaches a point where Eddie is sure he’s going to have to stop and take help from his hands that are currently pressing his hips firmly against the wall.

Proving him wrong, Richie slides further down as if he completely lacks gag reflex and his eyes are screwed shut as if he’s enjoying this as much as Eddie. He makes a final effort and his nose hits the soft hair on Eddie’s abdomen. He’s so beautiful like this that Eddie literally can’t breathe. He reaches for his placebo inhaler that he’s saved just in case but makes sure to keep one hand in Richie’s hair, so he won’t pull off. Just when he inhales Richie swallows around him and somehow Eddie manages to end up coughing his lungs out instead.

Wheezing, with literal tears in his eyes he looks down to see Richie’s eyes glitter with held back laughter. Eddie pulls harshly at Richie’s hair as punishment but that only makes him moan around him. He saves the information for future reference as he glares at Richie. Richie waggles his eyebrows at him delightedly. Then he steps up his game.

He runs his tongue along the entire length with a constant pressure that has Eddies knees buckling beneath him. Richie simply moves one hand to his thigh to support him before sliding up to the top to flick his tongue over and around his swollen tip. On his way back down, he hollows his cheeks to add pressure and Eddie knows he’s about to blow. He mutters this to Richie who just moans around him, and the vibrations are like sweet torture to his sensitive dick. His thighs are positively trembling now, and Richie goes in for the kill, he relaxes throat impossibly around Eddie and starts moving up and down his length in an increasing progression. 

Eddie feels his abdomen clench and unclench and then his dick momentarily swells inside Richie as he releases, pulling at Richie’s hair and sobbing out his name again and again. Richie makes a sound as if he was the one who just got blown into another dimension and Eddie can only just through the layer of stars in his eyes distinguish his hand moving urgently on the front of his pants. Then Richie comes too with a broken moan and they collapse together in a heap of limbs on the dirty ground. Eddie’s aware that he probably has streaks of tears across his face, but he can’t find it in himself to care about either of these things as he snuggles up against Richie.

Maybe parties were Eddie’s thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Didn't have a title and remebered that I mentioned Duran Duran. Spotify is a good friend.


End file.
